everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Village of Book End
The The is a settlement located next to Ever After High and the Enchanted Forest. The students of Ever After High hang out there often, especially when they just want to spend time with friends or go shopping. Some of the students even work at the various stores across the village. __TOC__ Canon Locations *The Glass Slipper Shoe Store: a place to pick up all manner of foot wear, though it seems to be female-specific. Ashlynn Ella is the only known employee. The shop is often popular and giving out sales *The Gingerbread Boutique *The Mirror *Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe: the business and home of Madeline Hatter and her father the Mad Hatter. They serve Wonderland-themes teas and treats, as well as tea sets and hats. They run the shop together. *Hocus Latte: a popular coffee shop for the EAH students. *The Yarns & Noble bookstore: a bookstore that sells various literature, It is the favorite store of Holly O'Hair who aspires to one day sell her books there just like her favorite author, Shannon Tale *The Multi-hex theater: a movie theatre newly introduced to the town. Dexter Charming and Raven Queen spent their first date here. *Beanstalk Bakery: another popular hang out for students. The Son of the Hero of Haarlem works there as the stopper for the drink machine as well as Faybelle Thorn who infiltrates the facility to gain information for wicked deeds. She quickly terminates her employment, though. *Enchanted Flower Shop. *Tower Hair Salon: primary location where villagers and students get their hair done. Poppy O'Hair and her two co-worker, one named Barry, are the stylists. It's possible that her mother, Rapunzel is the shop's owner. **The Tower includes 3 separate stores within the building, including the Tower Hair Salon. The other stores are Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel Mulberry Purveyors and Diddle Diddle Fiddle Repair. *Looking Glass Beach is located on the outskirts and falls under the village's jurisdiction. *Red Shoes Dance Club where people can go dance the night away. In the same building there is Red Shoes Studio which teaches Advance Ballet for Duchess Swan. The instructors are the Twelve Madames who were once the Twelve Dancing Princesses. *Town Blacksmith: a place for knights to get their armor fix and polished. Daring Charming comes in every week to have his armor polished by Betty Bunyan, who also creates custom armor and cellphone cases. Fanon Locations *InSpell Fashion Boutique is a fashion Boutique in Book End. Tyler Bell, son of Tinkerbell, rents the small corner front store, to work and sell his own designs. He rarely has successful sales. Overall, people just get angry with him. (His Neverlandian designs, don't impress many shoppers in Ever After) *The Sweet Shop is a bakery run by Forrest Baker. Forest is Renowned for making some normal treats, but also creating mystical goodness as well. Sometimes these treats have 'side effects', like changing forms, or making the 'eater' turn into a mermaid. This is from some of the special ingredients he uses. *Houses for Hogs is a shelter run by Huffy Der Wolfe. Category:Locations Category:Ever Afrer